


Parenting Tutorial [ZOMBIE]

by EllieWan



Series: Siegetober 2020 [23]
Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Dialogue Heavy, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Light-Hearted, Siegetober (Rainbow Six), Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27176161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieWan/pseuds/EllieWan
Summary: Miles and Eliza are watching a documentary together.But a zombie appears and they have to deal with him.
Relationships: Miles "Castle" Campbell/Eliza "Ash" Cohen
Series: Siegetober 2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948948
Comments: 7
Kudos: 12





	Parenting Tutorial [ZOMBIE]

**Author's Note:**

> Back to some tooth-rotting domestic fluff. First time I wrote some Ash/Castle, I hope you'll like it :)  
> \+ Sry for any mistake / weird phrasing.

‘ _But under that leaf, there’s something else. Something fast, and trickier. The spider’s attention is fully drawn to it. She’s readying herself-‘_

Miles yawned, and lowered a bit the TV volume. He was slumped in the lounge’s couch, watching a BBC Nature documentary. Jäger had been watching the first part with him, but had already gone to bed. Now Miles was alone, in the dark, watching the TV and appreciating the calm. He had always liked those documentaries. With bright exotic colors, vivid sound, some storytelling even. He liked that time of the night, after an intense day at work or in operation, where he would just be rocked to sleep by those wonderful stories of Mother Nature.

A gentle knock on the opened door drew his attention. He turned his head and saw Eliza, wearing her short summer pajamas and a soft smile on her face:

“Still watching your documentary?” she asked.

“Yeah, I think there’s still half an hour of it.”

She entered the lounge and sat down next to him, gently stroking his shoulder till she reached his neck.

“What’s that about, this time?” she asked.

“Australian fauna. Now, it’s focusing on local jumping spiders.”

“ _Jumping spiders_ ” she chuckled “Interesting.”

“Want to watch a bit with me?” he asked, opening his arms.

“If you insist” she said with a smile, cuddling in his arms, which he wrapped around her.

They moved a bit so that they were both comfortably lying in the couch and watching the television, Eliza draped over him like a blanket, her cheek pressed against his chest, while his arms were wrapped around her like she was a teddy bear. He had red hair stuck in his stubble, but it didn’t bother him.

“How was your day, anyway?” he asked.

“Same as usual. This year’s recruits are taking a lot of my patience and energy, and I spent way too much time helping Harry with administrative stuff. I feel like a worn-out parent.”

“Guess that’s what it takes to be Six’s right-hand woman.” He chuckled. “I’m proud of you, you know that? Dealing with all that stuff while still being a great field operator… I feel like I’m the luckiest guy in the world.”

She nuzzled her head in his neck, concealing her blushing:

“I couldn’t do it without you by my sides, though.” She murumured.

“Of course, you could. But I’m still glad to be at least _kind of_ useful.” He chuckled.

“I love you, Miles.”

“I love you too, Eliza.”

_‘The male is trying to get her attention. But female jumping spiders of this species only mate once. If she’s mated before… she might kill him.’_

“Always so charming, those things, right?” Eliza chuckled.

“Tell me about it. Last time there was an episode about termites, I told Jordan to come watch it with me and he nearly throwed up. Ace had to bring him a glass of water.”

“Oh, I’m sure he did.”

Miles laughed again and they continued to watch the documentary peacefully. Caressing each other lovingly, sometimes kissing, but mostly just appreciating being together in the calm. But then, a door in the corridor opened with a loud _thump_. Eliza frowned:

“What was that?”

“I don’t know. Perhaps someone going to the kitchen?”

They got their answer quickly when they saw through the opened door a shirtless body walking… no. _Wandering_ like a zombie in the corridor. Eliza recognized the burns and the scars on the naked back of the person. She rolled her eyes:

“Oh good Lord, James is sleepwalking again.”

“I thought it was over?”

“Well, seems it’s starting again. I’ll go take care of him.”

She stood up but Miles caught her hand:

“Don’t, just stay there and rest, babe, I’ll go.”

She smiled at him:

“No, _papa bear_ , _you_ stay and watch your spiders copulate, I’ve dealt with him before don’t worry, I’ll be back in a minute.”

He stood up, gently grabbing her shoulders:

“I know but _mama bear_ needs some rest too and has dealt with enough for today.”

And then suddenly, a loud noise echoed from the kitchen. They jumped at the sound and rushed into the corridor, dreading that James might have hurt himself. They ran and found James’s motionless body, lying on the ground, the fridge door opened.

“Did he just… knock himself out with the fridge door?” Miles asked.

“I’m afraid he just did.” She sighed “Here help me carry him back to his bed.”

Miles chuckled and grabbed Smoke’s legs while Eliza grabbed his armpits. They made their way through the hall and saw Monika and Ryad talking with each other. When they saw Ash and Castle carrying snoring and motionless Smoke, they started laughing:

“Look” Monika joked “Papa bear and mama bear taking their kid back to bed.”

“And where were you, you insomniac ungrateful siblings?” Miles joked back.

Monika and Ryad simply laughed and Eliza rolled her eyes:

“I’m so not ready to be a mother.” She murmured.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this funny documentary part: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y_udvnFCl7s  
> If you've got a chance to see the whole documentary, I urge you to, it's really nice :)
> 
> Anyway, I hope you liked it and it made you smile \o/ Lemme know.


End file.
